


The future royal scientist

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Sans, kid!Alphys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Sans climbed onto his best friend's shoulders to reach the keyboard and enter the access code he had known by heart for a long while now. When the doors opened, she let out a joyful screech and ran inside, forgetting about the young skeleton who only survived thanks to his reflexes.





	The future royal scientist

"Come ooooooon! Show me again!"

"Can't we go see something else? I don't know, another book or a video tape?"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans, come ooooooooooon! Not for long, I promise, I just want to see them so I don't forget!"

The small skeleton grumbled but eventually agreed, much to the older yellow-scaled monstress's joy. The two kids left the living room in perfect silence, as they had already done many times, and sneaked into the staircase. Alphys was keeping back little noises of excitement that only grew in number as they walked closer to the basement where the royal scientist's private lab was. Sans climbed onto his best friend's shoulders to reach the keyboard and enter the access code he had known by heart for a long while now. When the doors opened, she let out a joyful screech and ran inside, forgetting about the young skeleton who only survived thanks to his reflexes.

When he looked up, she was already lovingly gazing at what she had been looking for with sparkling eyes. "It's here, it's here, Sans!" she screamed silently, pointing her claw at a file with spotted pages, laid down on the work table. Sans sighed but still smiled at the lizard's enthusiasm. He already knew his father's work by heart, from the Core's blueprints to his research on Determination. Alphys, however, could never get enough, reading, again and again, full of admiration, the papers written in strange symbols by the Gaster family's father.

"Just be careful, 'k Al?"

"Promise. Have you seen those graphs?!"

"Ye."

"And the formu…"

"Ye."

"And the…"

"Yep, seen 'em."

Alphys looked up at him, pouting. "It's not fair, you can see them whenever you want."

"Nah, I just have a really good memory," said the young boy. "Maybe you should try working on yours if you're gonna be the next royal scientist."

Alphys's eyes suddenly darkened, saddened, and Sans immediately knew what she was going to say. "I won't make it anyway. I'm far from being as brilliant as Dr Gaster.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Dad hasn't even noticed Paps has lost his first tooth yet," he assured, which made the monstress giggle nervously.

"But what if I mess up and disappoint everyone?"

"Just say "woops" and keep going. Beside, you won't do nothing wrong, you know why?" Alphys shook her head and Sans winked at her. "Because you're gonna learn from the royal scientist himself."

Alphys's eyes grew wider than her glasses and she almost let out a scream that would have alerted all of New Home, no doubt about that. "Your father told you he was going to take me as his apprentice?!" she exclaimed as silently as she could, looking as if she didn't really believed it yet.

"No, he didn't tell me, he doesn't know yet, actually," Sans whispered. "But trust me, it'll happen. I managed to make him eat Papyrus's raw spaghetti, I think I can do anything now."

"Sans, I love you!" the young girl squeaked as she wrapped her arms around the skeleton's neck.

"Heh, you better," he didn't even need a mirror to know Alphys was sticking her tongue at him behind his back. "Ok, you're done now? Can we go watch video tapes?"

"Okay. You still have Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, right?" Alphys said as she let him go.

"What do you think I am? Of course I still have it," Sans answered as she led him out of the lab.


End file.
